


First Sight

by Strawberridaniel (Peridaniel)



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, lori and bobby are broken up, this fic isnt really my usual style, this is a birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridaniel/pseuds/Strawberridaniel
Summary: You move to a new town from a different country. Immediately, you meet a really cool girl and hit it off.





	First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnzoFrenzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnzoFrenzi/gifts).



> Happy 16th, Enzo. This one's for you. Hope you like it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This isn't my usual style of fic and I dont know how good it really is.

You stare out the window as your father drives the moving truck into the town you are moving to. The sunlight looks beautiful, the houses look cozy, and everything looks perfect. Your excitement for the move only increases as you see the amazing town you're moving to: Royal Woods, Michigan.

You never did understand why your father chose such a boring, everyday town as you moved out of your home country, but you don't have a problem with it, either. Regardless of where you are, this place is your fresh start. 

Finally, the moving truck pulls up next to a beautiful house. 1217 Franklin Ave. For the cheap price your parents purchased the house for, it's amazing. 

"Well, here we are," your father says, stopping the truck in the driveway. "Let's get some unpacking done." You obediently nod and help your parents move boxes inside. 

_Here's where my new life begins,_ you think. 

After about half an hour of moving boxes in, you turn over to spot a blonde girl wearing a light blue shirt walking towards you and your family from across the street. 

"Hello," the girl greets with a friendly voice. "You guys must be the new neighbors." 

Your father nods and introduces himself. "I take it you live in the neighborhood?" 

"Yea," the girl says. "I live across the street with my family. My name's Lori Loud." She reaches out her hand, which your father shakes. She then turns to you with a smile. "And who might you be?" 

You feel a bit nervous, as any boy your age would when a pretty girl talks to them. But still, you respond. "My name's Y/N." 

"Hello, Y/N," Lori says. Your parents continue going about their business as she continues to  talk to you. "So, what brings you to Royal Woods?" 

"Oh, pretty much just the fact that my home country sucks," you reply. "Plus, I have friends up here." 

"Oooh, you're from another country?" Lori asks, quite interested. "That's literally so cool."

"It is?" you ask. You feel yourself blush a bit. 

"Yea," says Lori. "But anyway, tell me more about yourself." 

"Well, I'm moving here with my mom, dad, and little sister," you say. "I like music, writing, and watching YouTube." 

"Me, too!" Lori chirps. "I live with my parents and ten siblings." 

"Ten siblings?" you repeat, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yea," Lori replies, chuckling a bit. "I know, it's a lot. But yep, I'm the oldest of eleven kids. Ten of us girls and one brother." 

"Good lord," you say. You can't imagine having that many. 

"I know," Lori says. "But they're all super cool and it's not nearly as bad as you think. I also _used_ to have a boyfriend, but..." She scowled. "Things kind of went downhill." 

"That sucks," you say. 

"Yea, but I'm over him," Lori says. "I have been looking for someone new, though." She eyes you with a flirty look on your face as she says that. 

"Um..." You don't know how to reply, although you are quite flattered. 

"Oh, did I make you nervous?" Lori asked, losing the flirty look. "I mean, I know we just met, but you already seem like a cool guy. Maybe we could at least get to know each other better?" 

"Yea," you say. "Sounds good to me." 

"Y/N, come help us finish unpacking," your mother calls. 

"Ok, Mom," you call back. 

"I should probably head back home, too," Lori says. "There's a place called Jean-Juan's Tex Mex. Eat together there on Friday at 6?" 

"Sure," you say. "See you then." 

"See ya, Y/N." With that, Lori walks back to her house. 

You smile. You've been at your new house for ten minutes and you've already met a cool girl and scored a date with her. And you may have only just met, but you can tell that you and her are going to have a great time together. 

Could this town get any better?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that, bud. Yeet. Later.


End file.
